


The Spark that Ignites

by Bellakitse



Series: The Beauty and the Beast Series [4]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye meets Lucas and Carter sneaks into Terra Nova to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark that Ignites

**Author's Note:**

> 4th installation of the 'Beauty and the Beast' series.

Like most children when she had been younger she had looked at her parents with awe, her father was the honored LT. Christopher Tate under the leadership of the great Commander Taylor, one of his best and bravest. Her mother, kind and loving had been strong in her own way, loved and admired by her and her father. She remembers her mother putting on a brave face as her father grew ill, caring for him, hoping for a miracle, holding his hand when hope ran out. She cries every time she sees her mother, silent tears staining her face, she isn't brave like them at all.

"Bucket," her mother rasps the sorrow in her voice clear.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand, she hates that she can't control her emotions better, hates the idea that she is causing her mother more pain than she's already in. "Ignore me," she pleads and tries to give her a smile.

She's grateful that other than a look her mother allows the moment to pass.

"I was remembering when we first got here and you climbed that tree by the south fence," her mother smiles fondly, her eyes drooping.

She shakes her head, a genuine smile on her face at the memory. "I fell."

"And broke your arm," her mother reminds her. "Two weeks in Terra Nova and you had a broken arm, then you didn't even wait for it to properly heal to start climbing that tree again."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let a tree beat me."

Her mother lets out a small laugh. "Stubborn and resilient, your father's daughter."

Skye looks at her hands, clearing her throat she tries to push down the lump that's formed.

"He'd be proud of you Skye."

She closes her eyes tight, she knows her mother believes what she's saying, she wishes she could too.

"The eternal struggle, we all seek our father's approval."

Skye stiffens at the strange voice, turning around slowly she find a tall man with sandy blond hair looking intently at her and her mother. As she stands, she moves to block her mother from his gaze instinctively, a chill running up her spine as he gives her a half smile at her action. His eyes while eerily familiar have a strange glint that makes her uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

"My apologies," he says softly give her a slight bow. "Lucas Taylor."

Her eyes widen at the name, he had disappeared right around the time she had arrived but she knew the name. "You're Taylor's son."

His smile grows at her recognition. "I've been told I have his eyes."

He was right, he did, now that she knew who he was she could see the Commander clear as day in his features, but while Taylor's clear blue eyes held kindness, the eyes of the man in front of her had a mad glint of someone unhinged, his expression focused but vacant at the same time, unnerving her.

"I've been getting to know you're mother," he continues with the same calm voice as if talking to an old friend, he's meant it to ease her, instead it puts her on edge. "We're becoming fast friends."

She looks down at her mother who is more asleep than wake now; she seems completely unaware that she was still there much less that they weren't alone. Taking a step forward she stands in front of him. "You stay away from my mother," she hisses, a startled sound leaving her mouth when he takes a quick step forward himself, his body brushing against hers, he ignores the warning that flashes through her eyes smiling insolently at her as he lowers his head closer to hers.

"That's not nice," he whispers, his hand circling her wrist tightly when she tries to step back, he grins when she can't hide her grimace at his grip. "I was hoping we could be friends too."

"Lucas."

She turns her head at the voice, relief slamming into her as Carter walks into the room, he gives her a quick look, frowning at the hold the other man has on her before focusing on him. She notices the way his jaw clenches and the taunting smile Lucas gives Carter. With his attention on Carter she's able to pull her wrist free from his grip. It draws Carter's attention back to her as he watches her rub the sore point, in a flash she finds Carter in front of her, standing between her and Lucas like a barrier, he reaches for her wrist, his face closed off and hard as he notices the bruises already forming on her pale skin. He's stiff as he turns to Lucas.

"Mira is back, you'll probably want to talk to her" Carter addresses the man, while his words sound like a suggestion the real meaning is clear to the three of them. Leave.

Lucas looks at Carter for a moment longer and then at her, his gaze knowing and amused. Without a word he turns and leaves the room. She waits not knowing what to do as Carter keeps his back to her, looking out where Lucas exited long after he leaves.

"Carter," she says tentatively her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder; she doesn't get a chance when he spins furiously back to her.

"Stay away from, Lucas Taylor," he bites out in a near growl. "He's dangerous."

She narrows her eyes at the order, pissed off. "Hello, did you not notice what you just walked into? It's not like I was exactly enjoying the weirdo's company." She waves her wrist in his face. "Do these look friendly?"

He softens slightly as he takes in her bruises, taking her hand in his he runs a finger over her skin. Her breath catching as he presses softly against her pulse. "Does it hurt?"

She shakes her head as he lifts her wrist to his mouth.

"Ah, no," she says shakily when his tongue touches her skin.

"Hmm," he murmurs his arm reaching out to pull to him; she closes her eyes as he turns his head pressing his lips against her hairline and down her temple, her fingers clenching his shirt. "Carter…"

"Yes?"

"We're in my mother's room," she says quietly, earning a chuckle out of him as he pulls back.

"Right," he agrees going around her to where her mother lays.

She watches as he takes her seat close to the woman and starts to pull things out of his bag.

"What are you doing?"

He gives her a quick look before turning back to her mom, his hand reaching out to shake her gently. "Deb, wake up," he says to her in a voice she's never heard out of him even when he's been nice to her.

"Carter?"

"I've been hearing fluid in your mom's lungs," he explains with another quick look at her, his gaze turning to her mom when she slowly opened her eyes.

"These," he says holding up some leaves. "Help with that, she needs to chew on them."

"Carter," her mother says his name with a small smile.

"Hi Deb," he says returning the gesture to her amazement, brushing back the hair from her damp forehead. "How's the breathing?"

Her mother just frowns; it's enough for him to understand since he nods. "Time to chew than."

Her mother frowns again getting a laugh from him. "I know what you're going to say, it tastes bad, suck it up Tate."

She watches in wonderment as her mother smiles at his teasing and she's left wondering when in the world her mother and him developed this easy rapport. Her mother chews the leaves with minimal fuss her eyes already closing with the last swallow. As she sleeps Skye notices that her breathing is already easier. "Thank you."

He gives her a nod in answer, standing up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," she clears her throat and gives him an unsure look. "I promised Tasha to help her with decorating the market square for tonight."

"Party in Terra Nova?" he questions with a raised eyebrow. "That wasn't in your intel."

"Carter…"

"You know Mira isn't stupid, Skye," he continues ignoring the plea when she spoke his name. "She's noticed that lately your intel has been crap."

"Carter, please," she tries again. "Please don't say anything, it's just a celebration for mostly civilians, innocent people that wouldn't know how to defend themselves, please just let them have their night."

He looks away pensive and then back at her. "You should go, don't want to be late."

"Okay," she nods breathing easier and hesitantly asks. "I'll see you later?"

His smirk is slow and amused, his eyes scanning her body making her warm. "Sooner than you think, Princess."

… … …

"Would you look at them, gross."

Skye smirks at the disgust in Josh's voice easily finding the cause of it. In the middle of the square where it had been deemed a dance floor, his little sister dances intimately in the arms of Mark Reynolds, both oblivious to the mean looks Josh was throwing their way. The sun has set on Terra Nova and it's party was in full swing, couples like Mark and Maddy swaying to the music, kids running around happily, thrilled at being allowed to play this late, most of the soldiers walking around out of their armor enjoying their down time. Taylor had allowed the majority of them to partake, leaving only a few to guard the gates. The man himself sat with his lieutenant at his side laughing along with the Shannon's. The colony was in high spirits and their defenses down, exactly why she hadn't told Mira about the festivities, she just hoped Carter wouldn't either. She dismisses the thought as quickly as it enters her mind, she knows he won't. She frowns at her sureness of that fact, whether it was foolish or not she knew she was starting to trust the man even against her better judgment. She flashes to the way he treated her mom earlier and breathes easier.

"So gross," Josh mutters again pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Stop, they're adorable," she comments grateful for the distraction, laughing at the look he gives her.

"I'll say," Tasha interrupts, passing her a cup that reeks of alcohol. "Precious, Josh, I'm jealous of your sister."

"Jealous," he repeats bewildered, scowling when he looks back at the couple as Reynolds leans down and kisses Maddy gently. "Why jealous?"

"Look at the way Reynolds looks at her," Tasha points. "I would kill to have a guy look at me like that, like I'm all they need and want, right Skye?"

She swallows nervously not looking at the group gathered but instead at the couple in question, her heart fluttering as she watches Reynolds look at Maddy with devotion. "It would be nice," she says quietly, her tone silencing everyone. She groans inwardly as Tasha shoots Josh a look and he shifts.

She gives them a fake smile after she downs her drink, the alcohol burning down her throat. "I'm calling it a night."

"Skye," Tasha whines.

"No," she shakes her head. "You'll stay out late, Max and Hunter won't crawl in until morning for sure, that means I get the house all to myself, I plan to take advantage of that rare fact, good-night."

She waves her hand behind her as they echo her goodbyes. Walking down the gravel trail towards her home she smiles as the noise from the square dims. With everyone partying the houses leading up to hers are dark and quiet, a perfect night to be alone. As the thought crosses her mind she hears a noise behind her, she stops, alert, looking behind her but sees nothing. She can hear her heartbeat pound harder as she walks a little faster. The noise sounds louder the second time and closer, she opens her mouth ready to scream when a hand covers her mouth, an arm around her waist.

"Shh, it's just me," he whispers in her ear.

She sags in relief for a moment before breaking his hold. "Are you crazy," she hisses, they're in a dark corner outside her house; chances are even if someone was around they couldn't see them. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks in the darkness, his teeth gleaming.

"Carter," she whispers urgently and scared. "You didn't tell-"

"Relax," he cuts her off. "It's just me."

She lets out a breath in relief, but still confused. "Why are you here?"

"Told you I'd see you soon Princess," he teases.

She huffs outwardly annoyed even while inside she feels a thrill. "If I asked you nicely would you leave now?"

He smiles.

"Fine," she sighs. "Through the back, third window from the left."

"I don't get to walk through your front door?" he asks challenging her.

"Sure," she mocks. "I'm sure if someone sees you, they'll be fine with a Sixer just walking into my home like a friendly guest. Third window or leave."

He gives her another smile but does as she says. She waits till he's around her house before walking to the front door, taking a deep breath, her head screams that this is a horrible and dangerous idea mocking her with snide comments like 'he didn't come over to play chess.' Her body reacts because it knows what he came for and it's more than ready, it's been ready since she first kissed him.

Pushing the door closed behind her she takes another calming gulp of air as she reaches her bedroom door. Stupid as this is, the decision has already been made.

She finds him standing in the dark in the middle of her room, she reaches for the light as she closes and locks her door. Her roommates won't be back anytime soon but no need to run any more risks then the ones they are already taking.

"Nice place," he comments looking around, he takes a step forward to one of her walls, there hanging from it is a wall plex, digital pictures of her and her parents, her and her friends, her and Taylor show.

"Taylor gave me that plex for a birthday; they're hard to come by here, for my pictures." She tells him as he leans in close to study them, his focus on one where she's around ten next to her father, he dressed in his uniform, she in one of his spare army shirts and a bucket on her head.

"Is that where the nickname comes from?" he asks pointing at the picture. "When your mom talks about you she calls you 'Bucket' sometimes."

"You spend a lot time with my mother?" she asks, studying him when he shifts uncomfortable.

"She needs company," is his only explanation.

She can feel her heart squeeze at the comment and at the look he gives her. "Yeah, that's where the nickname comes from, when I was a kid I wanted to join the army like my dad, I'd put a bucket on my head as a helmet, the name stuck."

He gives her a half smile, his eyes twinkling with laughter at the story. "Cute."

She blushes as she rolls her eyes at his teasing, unlike before it's turned playful in the last weeks. She brushes pass him opening her closet. "Why are you here Carter?" she asks again as she looks for night clothes, gasping when he presses him body against her back.

"You know why I'm here," he speaks softly, his hand pushing all her hair to the side, his lips dancing over her neck. "You know what I want, you want it too or you wouldn't have let me in."

"What do you want?" she whispers, tilting her head back as he sucks that the skin he finds, his teeth pressing down lightly.

"You," he murmurs, his hand large and rough lay on her stomach pulling her back into him and she can feel his want.

"Carter," she moans as fingers play with the edge of her top, slipping his hand underneath.

"You want me too Skye," he whispers hotly in her ear. "If I touch you right now, I'll find you wet won't I?"

She nods her face flushed, she can already feel the throbbing between her legs and the slickness of her core.

"Let's make sure," he teases, his hand freeing the button of her shorts, his hand at torturous pace slips down over her underwear. "You panties are wet Skye, I haven't even touched you yet."

"Jackass," she mumbles without feeling, earning an unsurprising laugh out of him.

"It kind of gets me hot when you call me names," he says easily as he pulls his hands away from her body and turns her around. "What does that make me?"

"Gluten for punishment," she quips.

He raises an eyebrow at her answer. "What does that make you?"

"Crazy," she answers honestly.

"Crazy?" he repeats.

"Yeah," she breathes as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Because this is madness."

He smiles giving her a heated look before he sinks his fingers into her hair and pulls her into a rough kiss. She moans into his mouth as she pulls at his shirt desperately. He pulls back enough to help her lift his shirt over his head before his lips are on her again, his tongue sinking into her mouth, exploring every nook. She runs her hands over his hot skin, tracing scars with her fingers, he's pure muscle under her wandering fingers, muscles that jump slightly when she touches a certain spot, she smiles into the kiss, he's ticklish.

He doesn't let her enjoy her discovery long before he's pulling her towards her bed. They tumble onto it, his hands making a quick move of discarding her own shirt, sitting up his hands go to her hips dragging her shorts down her legs. There in the middle of her bed she lays panting only in her bra and panties as he studies every inch of her with dark eyes, his tongue licking his lips. She blushes under his intense gaze, she's always been a bit boyish, not nearly as curvy as Tasha and she can't help but hope he's pleased with how she looks.

He seems to be able to read her mind as he gives her a warm look. "You're beautiful, Princess."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname, not bothered with it as she might have been once, it doesn't sound mocking anymore.

She sits up, her hands going behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, pulling it off before she can second guess herself and lays back down with her arms over her head spread out for him. She shivers at the look he gives her, his mouth curling slowly. She lifts her hips as his hands reach for her panties, moving them passed her thighs and down her legs. He lets them drop near her shorts on the floor. Spread out naked to his gaze she closes her eyes and waits.

She feels him lying on his side next to her, his hand on her belly, it doesn't move from there.

"Skye," he whispers in her ear his voice gravelly, a finger going back and forth over her bellybutton. "Open your eyes."

She does as he asks and turns her head towards his, their noses brushing against the others. Slowly she feels the light feathered touch of his fingertips as they head south, she finds herself parting her legs wider when his fingers brush her wet core. It's his turn to close his eyes as he realizes just how wet she really is, he parts her with skilled fingers caressing her swollen heated flesh making her let out a ragged breath, her heart pounding as his middle finger teases her opening.

"I love that I've barely have to touch you and you get like this," he whispers against her cheek his lips slide over hers occasionally, not quite kissing her.

She tilts her hips hoping to get more of his hand, hoping he'll fill her with his fingers like he did the last time but he keeps his touch light and maddening soft.

"Carter," she gasps when his thumb flicks her clit. "Please."

"Hmm, please what, Princess?" he asks leaning in, giving her a wet kiss, her fingers twisting his hair tight so that he doesn't pull away quickly, trying to make the kiss last, still he moves his mouth away from hers to continue teasing her. "Please, touch you," he pushes his finger in to the first knuckle and stops.

"Please, kiss you?" he asks pulling her bottom lip between his, sucking lightly before releasing it again.

His eyes dark as night and his skin flushed as she moans and bucks against him, wanting him so much closer than he is.

"Please, fuck you?" he finishes softly a small proud smile on his face as she blushes at his words.

"Yes," she sobs as his fingers pushes into her and pulls back out and pumps back in. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Yes to which one?" he asks giving his hand a twist causing her to cry out her hips rising helplessly to meet it.

"All of it," she rushes out gasping as his thumb brushes against her clit again, this time harder. "Yes to all of it."

The words aren't completely out of her mouth when he leaves her side and is over her, he continues to take her higher with his hand as his mouth finds her breasts.

She moans breathlessly as he takes one, sucking it into the heat of his mouth. She can feel her body tightening as his thumb now circles her clit no longer teasing, her body coiling like a spring until she ready to pop. He sucks harder, his fingers plunge in one last time as she spirals out, her head pressed back into the mattress as her body lets go. Her heart is pounding loudly in her ears and bright lights are dancing behind her eyelids but she can still hear as Carter removes his pants, she vaguely hears him ask her about protection and she points a lazy hand in the direction of her bedside counter.

Her breath is finally steady when she feels him move between her legs his body over hers, opening her eyes she find him looking down at her with a kind expression.

"You okay?"

She nods, her hand finds him between them, giving him a squeeze she grins when he groans, dropping his forehead against hers as she teases him for a moment. Taking a breath she guides him to her opening, the air leaving her lungs as he teases her opening with his length, her flesh is still sensitive from her orgasm, she shudders at the touch when he nudges again her opening, pressing in. One of his hands pulls her leg to rest high on his hip as he sinks into her in one smooth motion, fully inside her, groaning he murmurs to her how tight and hot she feels to him. She feels full and no matter how hard she tries she can't seem to get a full breath in.

"Skye," he whispers her name as her muscles contract around him.

"Jesus, Carter, move," she demands slamming her hips against his, her hands pulling at the leather straps he likes to wear around his biceps.

He grunts at her move, pulling out to thrust back inside her hard. She sinks her nails into his arms as his touch makes her head spin. She's not a virgin but then again she hasn't had many lovers, her secrets making her selective about who she allows close to her and into her bed and while the sex has always been fine, it's also always been awkward the first times while they learned what the other liked. The same could not be said about Carter. They move together like they've been doing this long before tonight. He touches her where and how she likes to be touched. His hand molding one of her breast as he takes the other with his mouth again, his hips meeting hers thrust for thrust as they start to lose control, their movement getting frantic.

She tightens her legs around his waist pulling him deeper as she bows, her second orgasm coming in a wave that slams into her. She pulls him into a bruising kiss to keep from being heard as she comes. Her body quivers from her release, he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he goes over the edge too, his mouth over her shoulder his teeth sinking into her skin.

They start to come down from their high, she can feel his heart racing against hers and she hears him whisper a stunned 'Jesus.'

She understands since she feels the same way, satisfied like never before. He pulls out of her, both moaning low at the loss of contact. He rolls to the side, his forearm over his eyes, as he takes deep breaths; blindly he reaches out for her pulling her to his side. They stay quiet, only their heavy breathing filling the now very warm room. After a few minutes he removes his arm from his face turning to face her, he pushes back the hair from her face. Leaning down he gives her a lingering kiss. His eyes gleaming with an amused resignation of a man that has accepted his fate, he says. "We are so screwed, Princess."

She stares at him with wide eyes, a smile worming its ways to her face as his eyes crinkle at the sides with his grin. Her breathless laughter echoing through the room as he pulls her on top of him, his hands sinking into her mess of hair, covering her mouth once more with his.


End file.
